


Sleep Deprivation

by littlespacecadet



Series: The Tales of Ricky and Thomas [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: But I won't, M/M, Sleep Deprivation, Thomas's mom is in this one, and the maid, for like a brief minute, i could tag thomas's full name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 20:16:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15870990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlespacecadet/pseuds/littlespacecadet
Summary: School is hard. Even in the 1800s. Thomas hasn't slept in a while. His mom calls in the calvary.And Ricky Is Not. Happy.





	Sleep Deprivation

“When was the last time you slept?”

 

“What day is it?”

 

“ _ Thomas! _ ” 

 

“I’m not dead, yet.”

 

Thomas barely looked up from his stack of books, though the dark circles under his eyes would be obvious a mile away.

 

Ricky scowled. “Yet.”

 

He glanced at the gilded clock above the library fireplace.

 

Nearly two in the morning.

 

“How’d you even get in here?” Thomas muttered.

 

“Your mother called for me. She was worried.”

 

“It’s nearly two in the morning.”

 

“Oh, so you’re aware of how much trouble you’re in?” Ricky crossed his arms. “I seem to remember you promised me you’d stop doing this.”

 

Thoms shifted in his chair to face his partner. “If I don’t finish this essay, Mrs. Childs will kill me!” he protested.

 

“Not if I get my hands on you first.” Ricky glided towards Thomas, cupping his face. “There’s always tomorrow, dearest.”

 

Thomas gazed longingly at his books, knowing full well the moment he looked int Ricky’s eyes, his resolve would crumble. 

 

“But-”

 

Ricky let his right hand drift to Thomas’s. “ _ Come _ .”

 

Thomas was so tired. And Ricky was so gentle. And warm. And inviting. 

 

He sighed. “Fine. I’ve already completed the outline. It’s not like the Revolutionary War was that complicated anyway.”

 

Ricky grabbed both of Thomas’s hands and pulled him out of his chair, scoffing. “What’s so complicated? England was being horrible after some terrible financial choices and we told ‘em to fuck off.”

 

Thomas laughed, though a yawn found its way into the mix.

 

Ricky huffed. He tugged, urging Thomas to move. “Come on, Mr. I-Can’t-Take-Care-Of-Myself. Time for bed.”

 

Thomas pressed his head into Ricky’s turned back, nuzzling his face into Richard’s left shoulder.

 

He muttered something.

 

“I can’t hear you, bud,” Ricky chuckled.

 

Thomas lifted his head a bit, angling to meet Ricky’s eyes. “Are you coming, as well?”

 

Ricky stared for a bit, confused, before it clicked. He smiled, softly. “Where else would I be?”

 

He placed a light kiss on Thomas’s messy hair, relishing in the light blush it brought about.

  
  


They were completely unaware of the two sets of prying eyes from the hallway, where a maid and her mistress were exchanging a small sack of coins.

 

“I told you Richard would take care of it. All you had to do was ask.” Ms. Jasmine placed the sack in her apron pocket smugly. “He doesn’t live very far.”

 

Ms. Grant scowled slightly, but her eyes revealed she was pleased. “I didn’t expect him to be awake. Or to be so willing.”

 

“Oh, he wasn’t awake. But a strange woman in your bedroom would wake anyone. And you’ve seen them, ma’am.” Ms. Jasmine gestured to the two boys in leaving the library. “This was to be expected.”

 

Ms. Grant hummed. “I suppose. You’re right. And I told you to stop calling me ‘ma’am’. You’ve known me for years, Lily, you can call me Rose.”

 

Ms. Jasmine nodded. “Of course. It slips my mind sometimes. I’ve worked under you for so long,” she paused, “Rosie.”

 

Ms. Grant gasped before nearly tackling her head maid to the floor. “You haven’t called me Rosie in years!”

 

Ms. Jasmine laughed. “I’ll do it more often if it makes you this happy.”

 

Ms. Grant’s smile widened impossibly. “I would like that very much, Lily.”

 

Ms. Jasmine hummed, “Your son’s not the only one who should be asleep,  _ Rosie _ .”

 

“Oh, would you look at that! I have to leave now, good-bye!” Ms. Grant spoke quickly before dashing off down the dark hallway in a direction that was decidedly not towards her room.

 

“Oh, she’s asking for it.” Ms. Jasmine chuckled lowly before chasing after her employer. “You won’t escape me that easily, dearie!”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> still 5am. still tired. still proud. still probably bleeding.


End file.
